1. Field
The present disclosure relates to source devices and methods of transmitting content, and for example, to methods of securely transmitting content from a source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content providers may prevent content from being duplicated without permission by applying a content protection method when providing content having a high-resolution such as an ultra high-definition (UHD) or a 4K resolution. The number of versions of content protection methods increases as techniques develop, and thus, there are many devices supporting various versions of content protection methods. Therefore, higher versions and lower versions of content protection methods are not compatible with each other.